


Sea of Love

by captainswanandclintasha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, au!, biggest thing i ever wrote, on a ship, really cute and fluffy made for valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanandclintasha/pseuds/captainswanandclintasha
Summary: Emma goes on a six-days cruise on a very special ship, where she meets a very special man.Story wrote for Captain Swan Secret Valentine (2017 edition)





	

 

Emma stared up at the big ship in front of her: The Jolly Roger. If she had been 16 or 17, maybe even 20 years younger, her inner self would have jumped up and down at the name. She would have seen THE 'Jolly Roger' and would have expected Captain Hook and Peter Pan to appear out of nowhere to take her out of the system. They would have taken her to Neverland to a world full of lost boys and girls, where there were no group homes and bad foster families. But now, 28 years old Emma just smiles at the name of the ship and goes in the waiting line to embark on a six-day cruise on the Caribbean Sea.

She had received the tickets from Mary Margaret and David as a Christmas gift meant for her and her boyfriend, Walsh. She loved the idea of being on a ship in the middle of the ocean for a week and the fact that Walsh could have been there with her was a nice addition. But as always, Emma's plans hadn't gone as she'd wished and a week before leaving on the cruise, she had found Walsh in bed with someone else. Of course they had broken up and Emma had told him she never wanted to see him again, but she had two tickets for this cruise and she didn't want to go alone.

The problem with that, however, was that Valentine's Day fell during the course of the cruise and all her friends had either plans with their partners or, in Elsa's case, were visiting family in Norway. Eventually, Emma had decided to go on the cruise alone. The only things that warmed her heart were the fact that the ship would be full of strangers and no one would care for her.

The first day passed quickly. Emma was busy accommodating and trying to adjust to the fact that she was by herself on a ship, for the first time. But the big room that looked more like a hotel room than a cabin on a ship helped a lot. And so did the open bar that served all kinds of cocktails and the big pool on the deck.

On the second day, Emma decided that she wanted to explore the ship. She was walking around the deck, when she passed through a door. She found herself in a room full of computers and people. She knew deep down that she had to go back, that the tourists weren't allowed in there, only the staff, but she didn't want to. Her curiosity pushed her to take a quick look around. Finally she decided that it was better if she left the room before anyone saw her, but when she turned to the door she ran into a person.

"Who are you?" the person asked her.

Emma took a step back and stared at the person. It was a man, a tall man with intense blue eyes that could easily compete with the ocean around them, and apparently, he had an accent. He also wore a uniform that fit him perfectly, with the name tag that said "Captain K. Jones" so Emma could understand that this was the captain of the ship. With him was a man with the same intense blue eyes that wore a similar uniform that said "Staff Captain L. Jones".

"Lass?" the captain asked again.

"Maybe she's one of the tourists that can't speak English," the other man said to the captain.

"I understand you," Emma finally said. "Sorry, I was exploring the ship and to be honest, I have no idea how I ended up here."

"This door is usually guarded by someone," the same man told her.

"Well there was no one there to stop me," Emma said with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn it. I'm going to kill Will. Please excuse me." And with that the man left and started to yell after 'Will', leaving her alone with the captain.

"Please excuse me," Emma started, "I really didn't want to come in here."

"It's fine, lass. Killian Jones," he said, stretching his hand towards her. "I'm the Captain of this ship."

"I know," she said taking his hand and pointing to his uniform.

"Yes," he said, smiling at her. "And your name is?"

"Oh. Swan. Emma Swan," she said, taking his hand in hers.

"A pleasure to meet you, Emma." He looked at her intensely until she became uncomfortable.

"I uh… I should leave. It's obvious I shouldn't be here," she said, looking around her and then back at him.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Enjoy the rest of the cruise, Miss Swan."

"I will, thank you very much, Captain," she said with an emphasis on the word 'Captain'.

And with that Emma left the room without looking back. She continued to explore the ship again,being more careful this time.

No matter how much she tried to forget the meeting with the captain, she couldn't. Mostly because she couldn't believe how young he was. She would have expected the captain of such a big ship to be someone older, with more experience, but he couldn't be much older than she was. But also, he wasn't just young; he was really, really hot, Emma had to admit that. And he had a British accent. And a beard. Young, hot, with a British accent and a nice beard was the perfect combination in a man and his more than blue eyes were a very nice bonus. She wondered if she would see him again during the week. She doubted the captain was someone that could walk around the ship in the middle of the day and during the night she preferred to enjoy the music from the restaurant, watch a movie at the mini theater on the ship or simply enjoy the book she had back in her cabin, but, deep down, she hoped she'd see him again.

Emma took some photos of the attractions that were on the ship to send to Mary Margaret and Ruby and then decided to go back to the cabin to prepare for dinner.

* * *

After the woman, Emma Swan, left the cabin, Killian went to Liam who was yelling at Will.

"Give him a break, brother," Killian said to him.

"You know I can't, Killian. You saw that woman. What if someone else entered in here?"

_Oh yes, he saw her!_

"Yes, but nothing happened. Anyway, where were you, Will?" Killian asked his old mate.

"A friend of mine is on this ship. I went to say hi to her. I didn't know that someone would come in here," Will explained to them, looking really sorry.

"Next time don't leave your post, mate. And if you do, leave someone else in your place," Killian told him after he heard the whole story.

"Yes, captain," Will said mockingly putting a hand at his temple.

"Go."

"Killian. Liam." Will smiled at them and left.

"You can't do that, Killian," Liam said after Will left.

"Do what?" Killian asked, turning his back to him and walking to the window in front of the room.

"To let go of things like these. Will had a job and he didn't do it. You shouldn't have let him go, even if he is our friend."

"I'm the captain here, Liam."

"You are but you are also on probation. This could be your first and only time as the captain of the Jolly if you don't do it right."

"I know that very well, trust me, brother. I know what I am doing here, Liam."

Killian continued to look out the window, following the tourists and every blonde he saw, wondering if she was Miss Swan, feeling Liam's eyes on him.

"You got her name, didn't you?" Liam asked him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you do."

"Emma," Killian said looking at him with a smirk.

"I knew it. Killian, you can't."

"I know that very well. I did nothing. I told her my name, she told me her name and then she left. It's a big ship, I bet I won't cross paths with her again in the next few days."

Liam wanted to say something to him but before he could, Robin came to them, saying that Liam was needed at the restaurant with a problem. His brother left to solve the things, leaving Killian alone with his thoughts.

His mind flew again to the beautiful lass he met earlier. Emma Swan. A beautiful name for a beautiful had been surprised to see her in the room, knowing that people who weren't part of the crew weren't allowed in there, but he'd been even more surprised when she'd turned to face him and Liam and he had seen her eyes. He was sure he'd never seen that shade of green and her voice was so soft that he thought it was possible she was an angel.

He wanted to meet her, talk to her for more than a few minutes, get to know her, but he knew it wasn't possible. He was the captain of the ship, he had a big responsibility on his back and this was, after all, a Valentine's Day cruise, there was a very big change that she was there with a partner, boyfriend or even husband. She was off limits in more than one way and he knew it very well.

But still, she continued to occupy his mind all day. No matter what he had to do, she was there, haunting his mind. He turned his head every time he saw a blonde head, stared at the tourists more than he was allowed to do and he couldn't understand why. He couldn't understand why she was in his mind, why she refused to leave him.

* * *

Emma couldn't sleep that night. She tried, but sleep didn't come no matter what she did. She tried to read, she talked to Mary Margaret, and she even tried to watch a new episode of The Crown but sleep refused to come. There was also the fact that the bed was too big just for one person and she felt too alone in it. So she decided to take a walk, hoping that a walk under the stars would help.

There were a few people on the deck, mostly couples who were taking romantic walks under the stars and she even saw one couple trying to recreate the famous scene on the Titanic (she hoped they wouldn't end like Jack and Rose did). She chose a quiet corner, without people around and sat on one of the chairs that were there. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the smell of the sea and the breeze. She stayed like that a few moments, until she heard someone approach her. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see the captain coming towards her.

She smiled softly at him.

"It seems that this ship isn't that big after all, if we succeed to meet again," he told her.

"Did we plan to meet again?"

"No. What are you doing here, lass?" he asked her, sitting next to her.

"Oh no. This isn't one of those places where only the crew can come, is it?" she said, remembering their encounter in the morning.

"Oh no, it's not," he said, laughing at her.

"Good."

"But what are you doing here?" he asked her again.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here and enjoy the night. What about you, captain?"

"Please call me Killian. And I guess the same as you. I couldn't sleep and from my room this seemed like the only lonely place on the deck."

"I can leave if you want!"

"No, don't!"

They stayed in a comfortable silence, each one of them lost in their own thoughts, until Killian talked again.

"Are you enjoying the cruise?"

"Well, this was only the second day so I guess I still have enough to do until the last one. But until now it's been good."

"Are you here alone?"

"Yes," she said without too much regret in her voice.

"Forgive me for being so… direct, love, but the main purpose of this cruise was to be something for Valentine's Day. The ship is full of couples. How come you are alone?"

"You are a little too curious, aren't you, Captain?" she asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"If you don't want to answer it's totally okay," he added.

"Maybe another time."

"Do you mean we'll see each other again?"

"I didn't imply that," Emma told him, smiling. "Since you asked me something like that, I think it's fair if I ask you something too."

"Oh. Go on."

"How come you are the captain of this ship?"

"Excuse me?" he said trying to look offended.

"Wrong choice of words! Let me rephrase that. How come you are the captain of such a big ship, and you are still so young?"

"Ah I see." He stopped talking and Emma could see he was thinking about how he could answer to that. "Well, maybe this is a story for another time, too."

"Seriously?"

"Why yes, of course I am serious. But know this, love; everyone is safe with me as the captain."

"I didn't imply that we aren't."

"I know," Killian said, smiling softly at her.

"I think it's time for me to go to sleep," Emma told him while she rose from her place.

"Let me walk with you?"

"To my room?" She looked at him and all he did was smile. "Okay then."

They started to walk together in silence towards her room, but when they were almost there, Killian's phone rang. He answered, talked with the other person really quick, and then turned to her.

"I am afraid I have to leave. My brother needs me for something."

"Your brother?" she asked, surprised that he had someone from his family on the ship.

"Yes, the one who was with me today."

"Oh! I remember him. Well then, you should go to him then."

"That I should do," he said, but didn't move to leave; instead he took her hand and pressed his lips on the back. "Goodnight, Emma," Killian said, looking into her eyes.

"I… Goodnight," she said, looking softly at him.

Emma continued the walk to her room awestruck at his gesture. She couldn't believe that he'd actually kissed her hand as a good night.

The moment Emma was back in her bed she fell asleep immediately and she dreamed about sailing the oceans with Killian.

Without Emma knowing, on the other side of the ship, Captain Killian Jones was entering his cabin, half angry after another argument with Liam and half happy that he got to spend a little time with Emma Swan. Also, Emma wasn't the only one who dreamed about sailing around the world with Killian. Killian had the same dream that he was sailing around the world with her, only, in his dream, he was a pirate and she was a princess.

* * *

The next day for Killian was a busy day; he had to work with Liam at the organization of the Valentine's Day dinner where Killian will also be present. His role was a simple one, stay at the front door of the restaurant, welcome the guests and then, during the night walk from table to table, thank everyone for choosing this cruise and asking them how they felt aboard the Jolly Roger. Liam had the (not so) amazing idea that Killian should also sing at the piano once or twice that night so that people would have an even better opinion about himself and he would receive great reviews that might help him in the future. So Killian had to choose two songs and then repeat it all day. It wasn't something that most captains did when they were on a cruise, but Liam will stay on his back all day if he didn't accept.

During the day he wondered if he will see Emma Swan that night. He hoped that she won't skip it just because it was a Valentine's Day dinner and make an appearance to see him play in front of 200 other people. He was more than sure that even after he talked with her twice, he was falling for her. He thought of Liam, who realized that before Killian did and warned him that he was falling, after all, for a stranger, but Killian didn't really care.

His mind flew to the night before and their little talk under the stars. He could see in her eyes the walls that were around her, could feel their presence and all he wanted to do was to work hard to bring them down. He decided, there and then, that that night he will go back to the place they had met last night and wait and hope that she will come again. He was determined to stay there all night if it was necessary.

The day went fast, between giving orders to the crew, helping Liam, and practicing the two songs he chose for the next day. When night came, the restaurant was prepared with everything that was needed for the following day. He had to admit that the room looked stunning with its red and white theme and decorations made particularly for Valentine's Day. He congratulated everyone and told them to be ready for the next day because everything had to be perfect and he left.

Back in his room, Killian looked at the clock and saw that it was barely 9PM. He took a shower, ate something and then dressed as casually as he was allowed as the captain of the ship. Then he went back to the deck. Firstly he went to see if everything went well, if the ship behaved as it should and if there was any problem. After that he went on a little walk across the deck since it was still early and Emma couldn't be there already, if she would even come to the deck again.

The Jolly Roger was a marvelous ship, he loved being on it and he loved being the captain of such a big ship even more. His mind went back to Emma's question from last night. How come he was the captain of such a big ship when he was still fairly young? Being honest with himself, he still couldn't believe that he was the captain. When Robert Gold came to him, telling him that he will be the captain for this cruise he thought that Gold was just making fun of him. But when the man insisted that it was true and he will be the captain of the Jolly Roger for six days, and if everything went well he will be its captain for the rest of his career, he wanted to cry. He was allowed to take four trusty men with him, which was why he had Liam, Will, Robin and Smee on the ship and then, in no time, he was on the ship, in the middle of the Caribbean.

Walking around the ship, he saw in front of him a woman with long, blonde hair. His heart jumped in a second when he realized that it was Emma and she was coming towards him.

"Hello, captain," she saluted him.

"Lass," he said back, smiling at her.

"What are you doing? Exploring the ship?" she asked, coming closer to him.

"I know this ship better than I know myself, love."

"Oh, really?" she asked him and he could see the curiosity on his face.

"It was a dream of mine to be the captain of the Jolly Roger," he explained sitting on a bench from behind him and gesturing for Emma to sit beside him. She followed him and sat beside him. In an instant he was surrounded by a scent of vanilla.

"How so?" she asked and he needed a moment to remember what they were talking about.

"As you can see, it is a big ship and a very luxurious one. I had my eyes on her for a few years hoping with my everything that one day I will be her captain."

"I am glad that you've achieved your dream," she said sincerely.

"I am glad too," he said, looking a little too intensely at her. "But enough about me. How was your day?"

"Pretty boring. I spent all my day at the pool, bathing in the sun, listening to some music and reading." Killian's heart became three times bigger at the image of Emma, dressed in a two-piece suit bathing in the sun. "How was your day?"

"Not as good as yours, I'm afraid."

"Oh?"

"Do you know about the dinner happening tomorrow night?" he asked her, suddenly feeling like they should change the subject.

"The one for Valentine's Day?"

"That's the one."

"Yeah, I heard about it. The couple that was beside me today at the pool couldn't stop talking about how excited they were for it. Between us, I think the guy is going to propose tomorrow. He had this look in his eyes that screamed 'Marry me!' every time he looked at this girlfriend. And some people from the crew were there as well, inviting people to this dinner, saying that there will be a big surprise from the captain himself?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So you heard about that too."

"Oh yes. Everyone did. I think people are more excited about your surprise than the dinner."

"What can I say? People love me."

"May I know what this 'big surprise' is?"

"I will be the one who welcomes everyone to the dinner," Killian said keeping the part where he sings to himself.

"And?"

"That's all."

"Buddy, I can feel when someone is lying to me. And you are lying," she said putting a hand on his biceps.

"Very well. The other surprise is that I will sing," he said, suddenly shy.

"You? You sing?" she asked astonished.

"That I do. Piano, guitar and vocals," Killian said, proud of himself.

"Wow. You must be pretty talented with your hands." He couldn't help but blush at her words, his mind thinking about other things rather than what she really meant to say. When she realized how she phrased her sentence, her eyes widened. "I mean- I- That wasn't supposed to sound so... porny," she said blushing.

"I understand, love. And I agree. I can be very talented with my hands," he said, on purpose.

"Oh."

When neither continued the conversation, Killian decided that he should speak and ask the question that had been on his mind since the moment he started to talk to her.

"Will you be there tomorrow?"

"At the dinner?"

"Yes."

"I don't know," she said with a smirk. "Should I?"

"I think you'll like seeing how I'm going to embarrass myself in front of 200 people and almost 100 people of my crew."

"I am sure you'll be fine."

"You can't know that if you don't come."

"It's just... It's a Valentine's Day dinner."

"So?" he insisted.

"Well, and this will also answer your question from last night, I don't have a Valentine. I am here alone."

"You can be present to a Valentine's Dinner without a date."

"I know. But the room will be full of couples."

"I won't have a date," he said in an attempt to make her feel better.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything about his comment. Instead she continued: "I don't know."

"Well, if you decide to come, I will be welcoming everyone at the dinner starting at 8PM and I'll be singing at midnight."

"You want me to be there?" she asked him, blushing.

_"YES!" Killian screamed on the inside._

"It's your choice, love," he answered as calmly as he could.

"I'll think about it." Silence fell over them and Killian could see Emma staring in front of her, at nothing in particular.

"Now tell me." She turned to him, suddenly excited. "What will you be singing?"

"What would be the surprise in that if I tell you now?"

"It will be a surprise for the others."

"You'll just have to come and see, love."

"Fine."

"I should go," he told her when she didn't added anything else. "I have to rest for tomorrow, don't I?"

"Yes, you should do that." She rose from the bench and took another look at him. "Good night, Killian. Good luck for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Swan. I will be perfect, I promise you."

"We'll see about that."

And with that, Emma left him on the bench with hope in his heart that he will see her the following night.

* * *

The following day Emma woke up determined to do something new.

She had called Mary Margaret last night after her chat with Killian and told her everything that had happened with him and how they met. Mary Margaret being Mary Margaret, gave her a speech about how she should have some hope and if she really liked him, she should go and see him perform at the dinner and maybe spend some time with him after that. After she ended the phone call with her friend, Emma thought a little more about the whole thing.

Killian was a nice guy, really beautiful and apparently very talented. She had started to like him since their first encounter on the deck on her second night there and she liked him even more now. But could she expect something more? The cruise was just for a few days after all, he was a stranger, she knew just a few things about him and there was also the fact that they might not see each other ever again after the cruise was done. But she liked him and if this was meant to just be a quick thing between two strangers on a ship, then so be it.

"Damn you Mary Margaret for putting these thoughts in my mind," Emma said to herself.

She decided then and there, in her bed, that she would go to the dinner. She will listen to him and if she can, she will go and congratulate him.

The only problem was that she didn't have anything in her luggage that said "fancy dinner" since she did not pack anything special for the cruise. She looked at the clothes she had, trying to improvise something but she found nothing, just a few dresses that weren't fancy enough for a special dinner. She remembered she walked past a nice little shop when she explored the ship the other day and thought that she might take a look at it, see if she can find something nice at a reasonable price.

Around lunchtime, she went to the shop to search for a nice dress. The shop was full of clothes but she almost had a heart attack when she saw the prizes.

"Hello. May I help you?" a feminine voice came from behind her, while she was looking at a red dress.

"Hi." She turned to the girl and smiled at her. "I am looking for a nice dress that isn't too... you know," Emma said showing the prize to the girl.

"I understand," the girl said giving her an understanding nod. "Do you have an idea of what you want? Or if you could tell me what's the occasion?"

"I want something simple and not really long. It's for tonight's dinner."

"Oh! So a cocktail dress?"

"Yes, if you could show me those. I am sure I can find something."

"Follow me," the girl said and started to walk in another direction.

Emma walked behind her until they stopped in front of a row full of colored dresses.

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked Emma.

"If you could," Emma said with a little smile.

"Of course. I am Ashley, by the way."

"Emma. Thank you very much, Ashley."

They started to look at the dresses together. Emma liked a few, but most of them were either too bright for her or not her style at all. In the end Emma decided on a short pink dress and a blue one that reminded her of Killian's eyes.

"Do you want to surprise your boyfriend tonight?" Ashley said, taking Emma away from the images that started to appear behind her eyes.

"No boyfriend here."

"Someone you like then?" Ashley asked again.

"Something like that. But yes, I want to surprise him. This dress reminds me of his eyes," she said showing the dress to Ashley.

"He must have really beautiful eyes."

"He really does. I think I'll choose the pink one."

"Oh?"

"It's more my style," Emma explained to her.

"Maybe you could buy both? If you like them."

"I don't have that much money, Ashley," Emma said putting the blue dress back. "It's okay, I will take his one, I am sure he will love it."

"Okay then."

Emma left the store 20 minutes later with the dress and a new pair of black heels, after she assured Ashley that she will be back the next day to tell her how the night was.

When Emma arrived back to her room, it was already five o'clock so she took a quick shower and started to prepare for the night. She applied her makeup quickly, kept it simple, put on the dress and the shoes, and left the room.

On the way to the restaurant, she saw many couples dressed in fancy clothes and looking lovely together, hand in hand. Suddenly Emma wished she had someone with her, as her date, and before she could argue with herself, Killian's face appeared in her mind as the perfect date.

When she was close to the restaurant, she could see Killian at the entrance, welcoming everyone. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a black tie and he was beautiful. If she thought he was beautiful before in his uniform, she was so wrong. He smiled at everyone, trying to make a good impression even though she could see the tension in his eyes.

Emma finally decided to move from her place and approached the entrance. She saw the moment Killian saw her. His eyes full of wanting, lust, and something Emma couldn't name. She stopped in front of him, smiled and started to talk.

"Good evening, captain."

"Good evening, love," he said taking her hand in his and kissing it. "I am glad you could make it."

"I am glad too," she said in a soft voice.

"Please enjoy the night. Will I see you later?"

"Of course." And with that Emma entered the restaurant and tried to find a spot where she could be as alone as she could be in such a crowded place.

Before taking her place at one of the tables, she took another quick look at Killian and found him looking at her.

* * *

If Killian Jones had thought Emma Swan was an angel the first time he thought had seen herl, then tonight he was sure she was a goddess. He was at the entrance of the restaurant, welcoming the guests when he had seen her coming towards him. She was in a pink dress, her hair cascading down her back, and black heels. She was stunning, more stunning that he thought it was possible and it amazed him. Their little exchange at the entrance did nothing to calm his heart. On the contrary, his heart wanted to jump out of his chest and follow her to the end of the world and time.

For rest of the night, he thought it would be possible to talk to her, maybe even have a little dance with her but he was busy trying to talk to everyone and he missed her almost every time he turned to look for her. He only saw her once, while he was talking to some actress. Emma was at the bar alone, looking at her phone. Killian tried to excuse himself to go to her but on his way to the bar, he was stopped by Robin who told him that it was time to prepare for his little moment.

Killian sat at the piano and waited for everyone to gather around him and then he started to sing. He hoped, deep down, that Emma was still there and she would listen to him singing.

He spent 15 minutes singing, putting his heart out on a plate for everyone to see. People were listening to him, the first two songs were a hit and people loved them so much that they wanted more and more and he could only do as they wished. In the end, everyone applauded for him and congratulated him. The artists that were there also congratulated him and told him that he was amazing and if being a captain didn't work out, he would have an amazing career as a singer. He thanked them all, for being there and for listening to him, but he only cared about what a single person thought about him.

He looked around the room for Emma, tried to find her, asked the staff if they saw her but she was nowhere to be found. In the end he took a seat at the bar with a glass of rum in his hand.

"You did good brother," Liam came from behind him and congratulated him.

"Thank you," Killian responded grumpily.

"Are you okay, Killian?"

"Just tired."

"You should work more at your lies, Killian," Liam told him, taking the seat beside him. "You were looking for her earlier, weren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then I guess you don't want to know where she is." Killian turned to Liam so fast that he felt the room moving with him. Liam had a grin on his face. "Did I say something?"

"Where is she Liam?"

"I saw her outside, alone, as you might imagine. She left after you finished singing."

"Thank you." Killian rose from the chair and started to move to the door when he felt a hand on his.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Killian."

"I know what I am doing, brother." With a nod, Liam let him go.

Outside the restaurant, Killian was hit by a cold breeze. He saw Emma a few feets away from the door with her face facing the ocean, with her arms around herself. He took off his jacket and went to her. When he was behind her, he put the jacket around her shoulders. Emma trembled at his touch, turned to look at him and, when she realized who he was, smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Are you alright, love?"

"I am. I just needed some air."

"For someone who can tell when people are lying to her, you are not so good at lying, Emma," he said taking her hand in his and guiding her to a table close by. "Tell me, love, what is bothering you?"

"You can really sing. Really, really well," she admitted to him.

"And that is what bothers you?"

"Haha," she said looking at him. "No, that's not the problem."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know how to explain it to you, Killian." It was the first time Emma used this small voice with him, it was almost like a soft whisper in the wind.

"Try."

"I received two tickets for this cruise from my best friend. For me and my boyfriend." Killian felt his face falling at her words but he didn't stop her from talking. "A week before coming here I caught him cheating on me with a woman from his job. I felt betrayed, my heart was broken, but I decided to come here to forget about everything and take a break from all that. And it was a nice break. Until I met you that day. And then again these past two nights... It was never that easy for me to talk to someone, especially someone new."

"I feel the same, Emma."

"Do you?"

"I do. I don't know why or how, but I've been drawn to you from the first moment we met."

"Me too. But what is this?"

"I don't know," Killian answered honestly.

"Hearing you tonight, that song - the one about ships passing in the night- was so beautiful. You have a lovely voice."

"Thank you."

"But I don't know why I have this feeling that you were singing about me."

"You want me to be honest, love?"

"I do."

"I did. The song, it's called 'Ships in the Night' and I have this... I keep thinking that we are just two ships passing in the night and I don't want that."

"I don't want that either. But what are we going to do? After this cruise is done?"

"I live in New York," the words came out before he could stop them.

"What?"

"I live in New York," he repeated.

"I heard that, I just can't believe it."

"Why?"

"Because I live in New York too." Killian couldn't believe what he just heard.

Emma Swan, this amazing woman, wanted them to be something more than just two ships passing in the night and now she was telling him that they actually live in the same city? How can this be real?

He looked into her green eyes, then at her lips while she looked only at his. He couldn't say who moved first but he could say that the moment their lips touched for the first time, he could swear there could have been real fireworks around them, the ship could be sinking, and they wouldn't care. They were alone in the moment, kissing the hell out of each other, putting everything they had in that first kiss.

They only separated when they needed air, but not for long before Emma attacked his lips again as soon as she could, her mouth opening against his. Killian felt like he was in heaven, maybe Emma really was an angel sent to his ship.

When they separated again Killian put his forehead against hers and whispered, "Dance with me."

"I don't want to go inside."

"Not inside. Here. Dance with me here, under the stars."

"Okay," she said giving him a little kiss again.

They rose and moved to the middle of the deck, where they could hear the music coming from inside. They couldn't say how much they danced there, under the stars, his arms around her, her hands around his neck or her head on his chest.

Sometime later, as they were standing there, dancing, rain drops started to fall from the sky and they needed to move and go inside.

"I don't want to go back to the restaurant."

"My cabin is free."

"So is mine," she said smirking at him.

"Let's go to your room."

"Let's."

Maybe for Emma, the cruise begun badly, started with a heart break and sky high walls, but in the end it wasn't so bad. After all, she ended with a new boyfriend, a perfect boyfriend, talented in every way (especially with his hands). And he was the captain of the most amazing ship!

Since that moment both Emma and Killian started to like Valentine's Day. They decided that it wasn't a bad day after all and everything that happened to them since the moment they met, happened on Valentine's Day. But that is a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
